Première fois
by Lee22Jones
Summary: Clarke et Bellamy sont ensemble depuis quelques mois et Clarke décide de passer le pas.


Point de vue de Clarke

 _Bellamy: j'ai la maison pour moi tout seul jusqu'à demain soir, envie de te voir, tu viens?_

Je lâche mon téléphone et me précipite vers la porte en souriant.

Malheureusement je suis coupée dans ma lancée par la voix de mon beau père :

-Clarke? Où vas tu?

-Heu, salut Marcus, Raven m'a proposée de dormir chez elle et j'ai accepté.

J'ai sorti la première idée qui me passait par la tête avant de me souvenir que Raven était partie ce matin pour une semaine à Rome avec Wick, son fiancé. Et merde!

-Garde tes mensonges pour ta mère, où est ce que tu vas vraiment ?

Je baisse la tête, un peu honteuse de m'être faite prendre.

-Chez Bell', il m'a proposé de passer la soirée et la nuit avec lui.

-C'est mieux, tu peux y aller, je te couvre auprès d'Abby.

Je lui saute dans les bras et l'embrasse sur chaque joue. Je m'apprête à sortir pour de bon quand il me rappelle.

-Et au fait,...

-Oui?

-... Protégez vous bien, je n'ai pas envie de devenir beau grand-père à mon âge, je suis encore trop jeune pour ça.

Je rougis et me met à bafouiller des paroles incompréhensibles avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la maison sous son regard rieur.

Je frappe et Bellamy m'ouvre directement. Mon coeur fait un bond dans ma poitrine quand je le vois. Je saute dans ses bras, il m'embrasse tout en fermant la porte. J'ai l'impression que ses baisers réveillent un millier de papillons dans mon ventre tellement ils sont doux et passionnée à la fois. C'est très dur de mettre un mot sur ce que je ressens quand je suis à ses côtés mais je dirais tout simplement le bonheur.

Je m'éloigne de lui quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard et me met à l'observer, il est vraiment magnifique et je pense que je ne m'en lasserai jamais.

\- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage?

-Non, tu es juste beau.

-Ha ça, je le savais déjà.

Je laisse échapper un petit rire et enfouis ma tête dans son cou. Mon dieu ! Il sent tellemen bon, je pense que je vais défaillir à force de rester avec une telle perfection, je ne lui dirais jamais bien évidemment, il prendrait trop la grosse tête mais il est si gentil, attentionné, protecteur, il est un peu comme une étincelle qui me met le sourire aux lèvres à chaque fois que je le vois ou que je pense à lui. Je crois vraiment que je suis amoureuse. Il me coupe dans mes pensées :

-Tu as faim? Tu veux qu'on prépare à manger?

-Ok, pizza?

-Bonne idée, j'adhère totalement. Je pense que j'ai tout les ingrédients nécessaire: un téléphone et de l'argent.

Je rigole à nouveau et il sourit, fier de lui. Voilà deux autres de ses qualités: son humour et son sourire. Et quel sourire! Juste parfait.

Après avoir passé commande, on s'installe dans le canapé et on commence à regarder un film.

Je ne sais pas comment mais je me retrouve allongée sous lui en train de l'embrasser. Nos bouches ne font que se frôler au début mais tout s'emballe très vite et il passe sa langue sur mes lèvres pour me demander le passage. Passage que je lui autorise. Je sens mes mains devenir moites et mon corps se mettre à fondre sous ses caresses. Je devrais réfléchir mais j'en suis incapable. Il commence à passer ses mains sous mon t-shirt quand le bruit de la sonnette retentit et nous interrompt en me faisant sursauter et tomber au sol. Je me relève difficilement et me dirige vers la porte pour récupérer les pizzas.

En revenant dans le salon, je trouve Bell' affalé de tout son long sur le canapé. Je pose les cartons sur la table basse et lui fait face:

-Pousse toi un peu gros tas, laisse moi une place pour m'asseoir.

-Dans tes rêves beauté.

Je saute sur lui pour l'écraser mais il est plus rapide et m'encercle avec ses bras et me colle à lui.

Je le lui lance un regard de défi et me met à l'embrasser en roulant des hanches.

-Ne me tente pas princesse, si tu continues, tu sais très bien que je ne serais pas m'arrêter.

\- Mais qui te dis que j'ai envie que tu t'arrêtes?

Je me surprend moi même, c'est facile de parler mais est-ce que je serais vraiment capable d'aller jusqu'au bout? La réponse apparaît comme une évidence dans ma tête: oui.

Il me regarde surpris.

-Tu es sûre? Tu ne le regretteras pas?

-Oui, je le veux

Il sourit et m'attire à lui pour m'embrasser. Tout doucement, il retire mon haut et me regarde avec un nouveau sentiment que je n'avais jamais vu dans ses yeux: de l'amour. Je me sens rougir quand il retire mon soutien gorge et laisse apparaître ma poitrine nue. Je ne peux m'empêcher de croiser mes bras pour me couvrir mais il les attrape et les repose le long de mes flancs avec la plus grande tendresse.

-Ne te cache pas Clarke, tu es magnifique comme ça.

À ces mots, je sens chaque parcelle de mon corps s'enflammer et je ne peux m'empêcher de l'embrasser à mon tour. Je lui défait sa chemise qui rejoint mon haut et mon soutien gorge au sol. Rapidement suivie par nos pantalons et nos derniers sous vêtements. Tout d'un coup, il s'arrête et se lève pour aller chercher son portefeuille et en sortir un préservatif. Je suis gênée mais il me rassure en m'embrassant.

-Tu es vraiment sûre? Tu ne vas pas le regretter?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, vas y.

Et puis là, ce ne fut plus qu'un enchaînement confus de sensations: d'abord la douleur, vite remplacée par une sorte de bien être et de la tendresse. Et pour finir, une explosion de plaisir, l'impression de ne plus faire qu'un avec l'autre et de l'amour pur et dur.

Après tout ça, nous nous endormons dans les bras l'un de l'autre, souriants et heureux.

-Clarke Abigail Griffin! Espèce de petite débauchée!

Je me réveille en sursaut, toujours dans les bras de mon amoureux qui est incapable de sortir de son sommeil pour m'aider à faire face à une Octavia morte de rire et à un Lincoln ne sachant plus où se mettre. Heureusement que j'ai pensé à nous recouvrir d'une couverture avant de m'endormir. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Et prend mon téléphone pour vérifier l'heure: 8 heures du matin.

-Tu n'étais pas sensée ne pas rentrer avant ce soir ?

-Si mais nos plans ont changé et heureusement, sinon je suis sûre que tu ne m'aurais jamais rien dit sur cette nuit.

-Laisse les tranquille O'. Viens, on monte. Visiblement, je ne suis pas la seule affreusement gênée par cette situation et Lincoln a l'air de vouloir en sortir le plus rapidement possible.

Elle prend une tête d'enfant boudeuse et finit par suivre son copain à l'étage non sans avoir pris les boîtes de pizzas au passage. Avant de quitter la pièce, elle me fait comprendre qu'on en reparlera.

-C'est bon? Elle est est partie?

Je baisse la tête et vois Bellamy avec un oeil ouvert.

-Tu ne dormais pas toi ?

-Non, je suis déjà réveillée depuis plus de deux heures mais je ne voulais pas te réveiller, tu étais tellement belle. Puis, j'ai entendu Octavia et Lincoln rentrer, là, miracle! Je me suis rendormi.

Je lui donne une petite tape sur l'arrière de la tête et il me regarde avec un air maléfique avant de se jeter sur moi et de me chatouiller. Je me tords dans tout les sens en pleurant de rire mais impossible de lui échapper.

-Excuse toi et dis: "Je te demande pardon ô Bellamy, le plus beau et le plus intelligent de ce monde"

-Jamais

-Très bien. Et il recommence à me chatouiller.

-C'est bon, je capitule.

-Dis le.

Je soupire et dit:

-Je te demande pardon ô Bellamy, le plus beau et le plus intelligent de ce monde. Avant de rajouter tout bas: après moi.

Et sur ces mots, je m'enfuis en emportant avec moi la couverture. Le laissant dans son plus simple appareil. Je cours à l'étage en riant à gorge déployée et l'entend jurer en courant après moi. J'ai juste le temps de disparaître dans sa chambre que j'entend la porte d'O s'ouvrir.

-On se calme les enf... Ho mon dieu, Bellamy! Je vais faire des cauchemars pendant des semaines par ta faute! Tu aurais pu au moins mettre un boxer!

Et elle claque sa porte en continuant à crier que c'est ignoble. Je vois Bell' rentrer dans la chambre complètement nu et mort de rire. Il s'approche de moi d'une démarche féline et m'embrasse avec tellement de passion que je crois défaillir. Il jette la couverture qui nous sépare au sol et nous passons le reste de la journée nous embrasser, câliner et à faire l'amour. Je pense que c'est la meilleure journée de toute ma vie.

*** Un an plus tard ***

\- Je te déteste, plus jamais tu ne me touchera, je le jure devant dieu HAAAAA.

-Poussez madame, vous y êtes presque.

-Vas-y princesse, tu en es capable. Je t'aime.

-JE T'EN FOUTRAIS MOI DES PRINCESSES! Si tu m'aimais vraiment, il fallait y penser il y a neuf mois. Je te jure que dès que c'est fini, je... te ... quitte.

Et là, j'entend le cri de mon enfant, notre enfant et j'oublie tout ce qu'il y a autour de nous. Il ne reste plus que lui, moi et Madi, notre magnifique fille.

Les médecins me reconduisent dans ma chambre et nous laisse seuls après avoir rapidement vérifié que tout allait bien pour Madi.

L'amour de ma vie s'installe dans le lit à mes côtés et je me blottis contre lui. Il me fredonne l'air de ma musique préférée en me caressant distraitement les cheveux. Je commence à m'endormir quand je l'entend chuchoter:

\- Je t'aime Clarke Griffin.

Et je sombre dans les bras de Morphée en souriant et en chuchotant à mon tour:

\- Je t'aime aussi Bellamy Blake.


End file.
